No One
by animechick725
Summary: Sequel to 'Never Let you go' so read that first before reading this. This is Hatori X Reader. I do not own fruits basket or the song I used


So this is kind of a sequel to 'Never Let You Go'. So if you haven't read that fluffy goodness then go read that first. Anyway I don't own Fruits Basket! This takes place immediately after 'Never Let You Go.' Set in well your POV since it's Reader X Hatori.

No One

I never thought I could be so happy. Hatori Sohma, the man I've loved for so long, is under me as I kiss him on my couch. We moved from the front and I can almost feel his cheeks getting warm as I held him close to me. His lips are so soft and the scruff from his five o clock shadow are rubbing against my face and it just makes me want more and more of him. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and pulled him closer and my eyes widened at what I felt.

A part of him became firmer under me. I'm not slow but I knew what this meant. I pulled away and looked at him and I put my forehead to his.

"Hatori…" I whispered and his eyes flicked up to me.

"I apologize for that; I have desires but I will keep them at bay. I do not wish to rush you." He whispered to me and his lips were still so close to mine. Our noses and our foreheads were touching and I could feel his breath on my lips.

"I…" I took in a deep breath. I was nervous as hell, but I wanted Hatori more than anything else in the world. I wanted to show him how much I love him.

"I…want you Hatori." I whispered and he slowly put his lips back to mine. I held onto him tightly as I felt him lift me off his lap. He held my hips and my legs wrapped around him at his waist. Hatori is the only man to ever make my heart race like this. He almost ignites a fire within my soul. He's my dragon who stole my heart. He's smart and subtly sweet. His hands are so gentle as he lays me down on my bed and he's getting on top of me slowly. My hands slowly came around his shoulders to the front of him and I started to undo the buttons on his shirt. His broad shoulders and his chest are so muscular that I couldn't help but stare at him as he slowly threw his shirt to the ground. I bit my lip and I slowly took off mine along with my bra and he just stared at me in amazement before coming to kiss my neck, then my collarbone and then my shoulder.

"You're so beautiful Y/N.." He whispered huskily into my ear and he softly kissed my ear lobe.

 _I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better_

I looked at him and I felt the soft blush on my cheeks. "I love you Hatori…" he smiled and kissed me lovingly. This kiss and all the kisses he has given me so far have all been like this. Loving and passionate. Ones that make my knees go weak and shake and my stomach warm up with happiness.

 _You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's going to be alright_

I slowly took his hand in mine and I held it before putting it to my heart and letting him feel.

"Only you can do this to me Hatori." I whispered and I kissed his hand and he pulled me to him and put our chests together and my eyes widened as I felt his heart race as well.

 _No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

I looked at him and he had a soft smile.

"No one can do this to me but you…" he came closer to my ear. "Not even Kana…" My eyes widened more and I almost tackled him to the ground and I kissed him even more deeply than ever before and as he held me I could feel his hardened member rub against my center through our clothes and I grew a blush on my cheeks but I ignored it. I was about to give myself fully to the man I've loved for so long.

 _When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain_

I slowly pulled down my skirt and the rest of my undergarments and he sat up staring at me and I blushed more.

"Hatori don't stare at me…." I whispered and covered myself with my arms. He moved my arms to my side.

"So beautiful…" He whispered and his lips slowly trailed down my skin in a series of soft and warm kisses. As he did this he slowly took off his pants and his boxers. I saw his hand moved slowly at his pelvis and my blush deepened. His head came down and he licked up and down my slit and my eyes went wide.

"H-Hatori.." I whimpered and covered my mouth to hide my embarrassing moans.

 _You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's going to be alright_

His eyes flicked up to me and he continued his motions between my legs and I felt it become harder to keep my moans in and they kept squeaking out softly. He softly rubbed my thighs as he kissed and licked my inner folds and I could just feel myself becoming closer and closer to my release.

"H-Hatori…not like this.." I whimpered and he came up and he kissed me deeply as he pushed through my barrier. It hurt but the overwhelming feeling of love having him become one with me blocked out the pain.

 _No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel_

His forehead came to mine and he stared into my eyes as he slowly moved his hips in and out of me. I let out small whimpers in pleasure as I looked at him and he kept kissing me softly as he moved in and out of me. I could feel him growing in length and girth and it only furthered my desire for him.

"H-Hatori I want to be yours fully.." I whispered and he picked up my hips to go into me at a different angle and my head rolled back. He's such an amazing lover…I guess that comes from him being a doctor. I could feel myself growing closer now and my moans were slowly becoming louder.

"h-Hatori! D-don't stop!" I moaned and I looked up at him with a deep love in my eyes.

"I love you Y/N." He gritted his teeth and he moved to kiss my neck and he was grunting deeply into my ear. He held my hands above my head and he started to pick up his pace to the point the bed was shaking.

"Hatori!" I moaned loudly and I felt my walls tighten as I reached my climax and not much longer after that he let out a deep groan of pleasure as he filled me with his seed.

 _I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try, try to divide, something so real  
So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one_

He was panting as he held me close to him now and he turned over and I looked at him and he pulled me into his arms. We laid there in a comfortable silence and I could feel myself succumbing to sleep in his arms while I listened to his heart beat. I love this man, more than the sun, more than the moon.

My dragon.

Well my seahorse.

 _No one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_


End file.
